Inside Out: A Tour Of the Mind Hosted by the Emotions
'''Inside Out: A Tour Of the Mind '''is a slow ride located in Future World, Epcot (Orlando) and Pixar Studios, Disney's Hollywood Adventure Park, (Windsor). It is about 10 minutes long and is based on the 2015 film, "Inside Out". Exterior Located right next to Innoventions (in Orlando) or Bing Bong's Rockets to the moon (in Windsor), the exterior is a white building with a giant rainbow colored brain, with the ride title on it, on top. Line The line starts outside and moves in to the building. Surrounding the line, are glowing spheres on shelves with Mind Workers (animatronics) sorting them. A sign reads, "Long Term Memory: DO NOT ENTER!" The next room is dimly lit, and screens through out the room. The first one has Joy introducing herself, then Fear, then Anger, then Disgust, and finally Sadness. As you exit that room, you go by an audio animatronic of a Mind Worker Police Officer on a computer saying, "Next! Yeah, you can go. Wait, do I know you? Nah! Next! Hey, Bing-Bong. Yep, you! Lay off the beans. Next..." and other funny dialogue. You pass another booth where a cast member gives you 3D glasses. Finally, you go to the loading area. Ride You board different colored round shaped cars with two half spheres in front of you. Joy appears in the spheres and gives you introduction to the Mind. As you keep going, you come into a room full of tubes and, and hear technical noises. You see a table with different keyboards on it, with the Emotions sitting at it. A spheres glows above them, and projects a girl playing hockey on a giant screen. Fear appears, and introduces you to Headquarters. You exit out a window onto a a long tube connected to five islands. Anger appears and introduces you to the Islands of Personality: Goofy Island, Honesty Island, Hockey Island (well, more like Hobbies Island because that's just for Riley), Family Island, and Friendship Island. You go onto Goofy Island, and journey on. You come to a room full of halls of shelves with spheres on them. Disgust appears and introduces you to to Long Term Memory. Never go in there! You go around Long Term Memory and into a theme park like place. The entrance is labeled, "Imagination Land". Sadness comes in and introduces you to Imagination Land. Suddenly, a red light starts flashing and an alarm goes off. "Oh no!" Joys yells. You turn around and go into Long Term Memory. "Where are they going?" "Stop them!" "Think positive." "I'm positive they're gonna get lost in there." "Wait!" The emotions' voices fade, and it gets dark. "Hello!? Hello, anyone there?," you hear a voice say. In your sphere, a pink elephant appears. "Hey, there! I'm Bing-Bong, I know the way out. Follow me!" It lights up again, and you go up a tube, and land back in Headquarters. Joy welcomes you back, and you go back to the loading area. Category:Attractions Category:EPCOT Attractions Category:Inside Out Category:Pixar Studios Category:Disney Villains World Category:Fanon